Fallen Sun
by Asgardian Forerunner
Summary: Fallen Star Saga: Dark Reign Aftermath. Our heroes reflect on the deceased Golden Guardian. ONE SHOT.


**FALLEN SUN**

* * *

**Republic City Cemetery…one week after the Siege of Asgard**

The Republic City Cemetery, a place where people lay their love ones to rest and to give them hope once they enter the Spirit World. Long ago, it was common practice among sea fares to burn their dead instead of burying them; they believe that they would go in blazing fires of glory so they may enter the Gates of Valhalla.

Today, we see heroes coming down the way towards two graves. One for the Golden Guardian and the other for his wife. They had died…they both died on the same day. Only darkness remained that day, but the divine lightning blasted the evil away.

"I feel...queasy." Wolverine said as he walked alongside Mr. Fantastik.

"It's a normal feeling, Lugaan, we fought the guy a week ago but he was good guy in the inside." Mr. Fantastik said.

"Whatever he ever was, a god or demon, I just hope he has found what he has been looking for." Wolverine said.

"Surprising to see you here Avatar." Torch said. "Since I don't see a line of guys drooling down your way."

"Very funny Torch." Korra said as she walked. "I knew the Sentry personally and I just want to give him my farewells."

The Fantastik Four, Korra and Wolverine made their way to were the little mausoleum stood, in memory of the Sentry and his loved one. There, those who fought alongside the Vanguard of Humanity awaited them.

"I should say that…back when he debuted his first appearance; I kind of had a crush on the guy." Korra admitted.

"No way." Kuro Shinzou said. "Hold on, I think I remember."

"The man was honorable, shame to see him go this way." Hercules said.

"I didn't know Sentry personally, but he seemed to be the example of what a hero should be…" The Captain said.

"Hey, I found this on the rooftop of the Shinzou Towers after the Watchtower disappeared." Spider-Man said as he handed Mr. Fantastik a notebook. "It said read page seventeen, and it asked for Mr. Fantastik to read it."

"Sure." Mr. Fantastik said as he read the book. He was surprised by its contents.

"What is it?"Kuro asked.

"Nothing…it's nothing." Mr. Fantastik said as he hid the note book on his right pocket.

"I brought this." Ms. Marvel said as she placed a small rose on top of the Sentry's tombstone.

"Pretty." Wolverine said.

"The only thing that I could bring to the man who once had everything." Ms. Marvel said.

"Korra, where's Thor? Though he would be here." Nova asked.

"Yeah, where's thunder head?" Fahuo added.

"There was something that he had to do, town is not going to rebuild itself y'now." Korra answered, it sounded a little…made up.

"Oh." Fahuo said. "Well, anyone else wants to say something?"

"I just want to say one thing…" Korra said. "Ever since the civil war between us, things had been going downhill…but Sentry was that beacon of hope that illuminated every one even after Thor was gone. Sentry taught us a lesson last week…that even the most graceful of us can fall."

"But we shouldn't give up, that we can still be the people we once were before the whole world went upside down. Not only as partners, heroes but as people, the Sentry was a shining example of both the hope and the dissolution, and we need to follow that hope." Korra said as she ended her speech.

They all clapped…They all began to walk away.

"Avatar…" Mr. Fantastik said.

"Yes?" Korra answered.

"Something tells me that you know…about this." Mr. Fantastik said as he held the note book and showed her the page.

"I do." Korra said.

"How?" Mr. Fantastik asked.

"Well let's just say that there was one place in Asgard that wasn't completely brought down." Korra answered, she smiled as she looked at the setting sun.

* * *

**Valhalla, Fallen Asgard**

Thor walked along the stone hallways towards the gates of Valhalla. He had put on his All-Father helmet, he was accompanied by someone, the individual looked to be both alive and spirit.

Inside the halls of Valhalla, the gods, the surviving Einherjar and others feasted. They were still somewhat tired from the reconstruction.

"You got your tower all fixed up, Brun?" Black Knight asked.

"Aye, but this time is a bedroom for two." Brunnhilde revealed.

"Uh, who's the lucky god?" Black Knight asked.

"Well, let's just say that he is a prince." Brunnhilde hinted.

"Tyr?" Black Knight guessed.

"Odin's beard no, the other one." Brunnhilde said.

"Hermod?" Black Knight guessed again.

"Nay." Brunnhilde responded.

"Oh, Balder…" Black Knight guessed one last until he heard the gates opening.

The mighty God of Thunder and All-Father walked in.

"Warriors of Asgard, Mighty Einherjar…and friends of the gods…today I would like to announce to all of you of our last member to the mighty warriors of Valhalla." Thor announced. "Long there has been one empty seat in Valhalla, ever since my father's reign…"

"Well today that seat will no longer be empty, the individual that will fill it you all already know. He was a shining mortal man who bested even us the gods in battle…he died a warrior's death when he fought the darkness and lost." Thor said. "Let us not forget that he too was victim of the same monster that brought or great city down and killed our fellow god, Ares."

"My fellow Asgardians and warriors of Valhalla, I All-Father Thor, by my blessing and that of the Valkyries, I invite the Golden Guardian into the halls of Valhalla!" Thor yelled with pride. The Sentry walked forward, he looked to be as alive as anyone in the room, and he looked happy. Everyone cheered for they had found the last worthy man to seat at the final seat, they know of the Sentry and know that he was not the one responsible for what had happened.

"Let us rejoice for this new era of peace!" Thor yelled again. Sentry was accompanied by his wife to the last seat of the Valhalla, he sat. The warriors around him congratulated him.

"Rise brother rise! Pass Valhalla's gates, here great warriors await! Be reborn from thy steel all thy wounds be healed, from the earth to the sky, now the son of Odin rise! Take thy place among the kings for thy soul shall never die!" All the Asgardians sang in unison with their ale mugs and swords high in the air.

Sentry smiled…he was now seen as the hero he wanted to be…the Vanguard of Humanity has finally achieved glory and peace.


End file.
